Another Start
by Karin1232
Summary: What if Dean and Sam hasn't spoken to each other since Sam left to Stanford? After Jessica's death Sam knocked at his brothers door, but Dean yells at him and send him away. Then he found out what happened in Palo Alto. Better Summary inside :


Hey :) So this is my first Supernatural Fan Fiction and also my first english fan fiction. Actually I'm from Austria and so I'm not the best person in english. I hope it doesn't matter too much for you. Sorry for mistakes .. I hope you'll like the story anyway :) So have fun :D

Disclaimer: I do not own the boys or anything else... :(

Summary : What if Dean and Sam hasn't spoken to each other since Sam left to Stanford? After Jessica's death Sam knocked at his brothers door, but Dean yells at him and send him away. Then he found out what happened in Palo Alto and wanted to talk to his brother. But Sam is drinking himself into coma. Is it too late for Dean to make everything alright again?

„What a day", mumbled Sam as he walked through the door into his apartment. He was tired and exhausted. It had been a long day. He smelled pizza from the kitchen.

„Hey Jess", he said to his girlfriend who was preparing dinner.

„Hey Baby", she said smiling at him. Sam kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly.

„I really like it when you make pizza you know."

„Yeah Sam I know. I make it because it is a hard day for you tomorrow."

Sam's smile faded away and his look was sad. Tomorrow would be the 2nd of November. The day his mother had died in a fire. He hadn't said Jess the whole Story about his mother, who was pinned on the ceiling. He just told her it had been a fire. Sam was very sad because he couldn't remember his mum. The only Persons who knew about her were his Dad and his brother Dean. But he hasn't talked to them for four years. Since the day he left to Stanford.

Thinking about the fight was hard for him. He just wanted to go to college because he had gotten a scholarship. His father hadn't understand this. All he wanted was that Sam should be a hunter like him and Dean. Sam had never thought about this because he knew what he wants. He always wanted a normal life without travelling through the countries and hunting things. He wanted a life with a girlfriend, a good job and a house with a garden. His father was very upset about this. He had said that if he walk out through the door he should never come back. And Sam had it done.

20 Minutes later he wanted to go back. To talk to his dad and his brother. To apologize for what he had said. He had said to his father that he was selfish and only thinking about himself. And he really wanted to talk to his big brother. Because Dean hadn't said a word. He had only looked hurt and sad. Sam called his Dad, but he hadn't answered. He also called Dean more than once but he also hadn't picked up his phone. Sam realized that there was no way back. He had lost his family.

Yeah tomorrow was definitely a hard day for him. Sam was so happy about Jess. She was the girl he loved. The girl he wanted to spent his life with. She was the girl he wanted to marry but hasn't asked her yet. Sam was waiting for the perfect moment.

Jessica looked at Sam who was still zoned out. She knew that he missed his whole family. Especially his brother Dean. She also knew that Sam had written e-mails and messages to Dean but had never answered.

She flicked her finger in front of Sam's face and said: „Hey Honey don't think about your family. I know it's hard for you but you still have me. And I'm not going anywhere because I love you."

Sam smiled sadly back at her and answered:„ I know and I'm so happy to have you. It's just I miss Dean so much. I just want to know what he is doing and if he is OK. He is still my awesome big brother."

The evening passed silent. Sam and Jess were watching TV, eating pizza and talking. Jess laid on her boyfriend's lap and Sam stroke her soft. At 10 p.m. they went to bed.

_He laid there on the bed, eyes closed as something dripped on his head. He thought it was water or anything else but it dripped again and as he opened his eyes he saw her._

_Jess was pinned on the ceiling, blood dripping from her stomach. Her last words were:__„__ Why Sam?"_

_Then suddenly she began to burn. _

Sam woke up gasping for air. His heartbeat was fast. Too fast. He could feel the heat on his skin. It had been a very bad dream. The same dream he had since five nights now. Sam looked over to Jess who was still lying next to him. Unharmed. He was scared because he had never dreamt so bad in his whole life. He always had had bad dreams about ghosts and demons. But they hadn't felt so real like this dream.

Sam looked at the clock next to him. It was 4 a.m and he knew that he couldn't fall asleep again. Trying to get his heartbeat down he looked at his sleeping girlfriend and listened to her breathing. At this morning he said to himself that he would always protect her. From everything that would happen.


End file.
